Many conventional wireless systems do not provide opportunities for remote mobile devices to enter power saving modes. For example, currently, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ay standard does not provide for power saving during downlink (DL) multiple-user multiple-input and multiple-output (MU-MIMO) transmissions. Accordingly, new techniques for proving power saving during DL MU-MIMO transmissions, with and without reverse direction (RD) transmission allowed, may be needed.